


Dinner parties

by aron_kristina



Series: Parties [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets more than he expected when Lisa invites her yoga friends over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner parties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of those kink memes. Beta by C.

”Dean, I've told you a million times, I don't care that you think yoga is stupid, but Jimmy and Amelia are my friends and you are going to behave tonight, got it?” Lisa was annoyed, he knew that, but he just couldn't stop. When he first started dating Lisa the first time he'd thought yoga was some kind of code word for sex, after all they were pretty wild back in the day, but no, it was actually yoga. 'Break your back while bending your body into positions it should never assume'-yoga. And one of her yoga friends was a guy. Personally Dean couldn't imagine anything less manly than yoga, except for maybe wearing pink.

 

Lisa has even sent Ben away for the evening, he's staying the night with a friend, so this is a real grown-up dinner party. Dean has no idea what happens at grown up dinner parties, having not actually been to any. Lisa had laughed when Dean had asked her, claiming that this was what he got for breaking up with her and fucking his way across USA instead of staying with her like he wanted to. Dean had blushed and mumbled something, but Lisa had laughed again, kissed him and told him to go get changed. So he had. He expected Jimmy and Amelia to be some kind of hippie types, all long hair and vegetable dyed clothes, so he didn't see why he had to dress up, but he did anyway. Lisa thought he looked good in a suit, so dressing up usually meant some good sex, and well, Dean could get behind that.

 

The doorbell rings, and Lisa glares at him one last time before opening the door. Outside there's a couple of, well, normal looking people. The guy is wearing a suit, and he looks way more comfortable than Dean feels. The woman is wearing a knee length skirt and a blouse that hides everything. She looks like a librarian, and not the sexy kind either. Dean smiles tightly and wonders how he'll get through the evening.

 

**

 

They have dinner, and conversation, and it's not as horrible as Dean thought it would be. Jimmy is quietly funny, and Amelia is smart and pretty, and they're so not what Dean expected. They're so incredibly...wholesome. They go to church and they buy organic food and they probably don't smoke up on the week-ends. They drink Lisa's wine, but then Dean's read the bible and Jesus turned water into wine, so it's probably holy or something. Whatever. Dean drinks beer. Because he's a man. And because wine tastes sour.

 

After dinner and an awesome dessert of apple pie they go into the living room and sit down on the sofas. Lisa arranges it so that Dean sits with Amelia and she with Jimmy, not that Jimmy and Amelia probably notice, but Dean knows her. He doesn't know why but it's not like he complains. Lisa brings out a fruit bowl and some brandy and they all drink brandy and eat oranges and Dean wonders if this is the secret to dinner parties, bringing out the good stuff and eating fruit.

 

Then Jimmy excuses himself for a moment, and as soon as he leaves the door Amelia is on him. She straddles one of his thighs and strokes his chest. Dean looks at Lisa with what he's sure is a 'deer in headlights'-look, and she looks back calmly. Amelia kisses his throat.

 

“Hey,” he says gently and tries to push her away. She responds by creeping closer to him. He looks at Lisa again.

 

“Don't you want to?” she asks. He doesn't know if the right answer is being truthful and answering yes or if he should lie and say he only wants her, so he just looks helpless. “I want you to.” He groans when Amelia finds a sensitive spot on his neck, and Lisa looks delighted. He glares at her and grabs Amelia's head to pull her in for a kiss. Amelia kisses him back, filthily, and he drags her even closer, her thigh against his cock which has begun to show some interest. He strokes her back and hair, liking the feeling of her, but still acutely aware of Lisa in the other sofa, and Jimmy in the bathroom and he looks up when the sofa dips on both sides of them, and Lisa is there, stroking Amelia's hair. On the other side is Jimmy, who is looking right at him with those blue eyes, and Dean doesn't know why he didn't notice how blue they were before, and then Jimmy kisses him. Dean considers drawing back for about one second, then he remembers that Lisa already knows he's been with guys, she's even watched him, and Jimmy seems into it, so he goes for it, the arm that's not around Amelia goes around Jimmy and he holds them both close while he and Jimmy go at it. After they break apart, slowly and with a lot of little sucking kisses, Lisa clears her throat.

 

“That was...” she says.

 

“Hot,” Amelia fills in. “I know you said he'd be into it, but damn.” Dean raises his eyebrows, but decides not to inquire any further. There's sex to be had after all.


End file.
